Unconventional Therapy
by BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Fill to an old gkm-prompt. Wanting to take charge of his life again after transferring to Dalton, Kurt brings Blaine with him to McKinley where they have their own sort of "therapy". Pretty much pure PWP.


**Pairing: Kurt/Blaine**

**Prompt: ****To help Kurt feel better about some of the injustices he's suffered, Blaine fucks hin on Will's desk, on Karosky's letter jacket (maybe he leaves it behind in a class or something), in Rachel's favorite seat.**

**Warnings: Toys, anal, blowjobs.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kurt asks worriedly when Blaine strips him off his blazer and begins to unbutton his shirt, glancing towards the windows, which luckily have the blinders drawn. "Anyone could catch us."

"We agreed that this was a good way for you to gain back the control other people took from you, and it's late enough that there shouldn't be anyone here," Blaine reminds patiently, stroking Kurt's clothed waist soothingly from where he's standing between Kurt's spread legs. But then he just tilts his head and tenderly continues, "But if you want to we can go, I can take you home to yours and we'll watch a movie or something."

Kurt bites his lower lip when Blaine begins to nip at his throat. He did agree to this earlier, in their dorm room at Dalton. Back then it had seemed like a good idea, but now he couldn't help but worry about what would happen if somebody were to find them. Sure, he didn't go to school here anymore, but should somebody find them hell was sure to fallow. None of his former bullies were to go easy on him if they found him being intimate with another boy within their halls.

Still, he did want back the control of his life that he felt he'd lost that year because of those supposed to be his peers, like Blaine had so kindly reminded him, and as they had concluded this would be the best way of doing so.

Not to mention that Blaine's alluring touches felt _very_ good.

"Okay, yeah," Kurt nods, twisting his fingers together somewhat nervously in his lap. Just because he feels better about the current situation does not mean his nerves will disappear entirely just like that.

"You sure?" Blaine asks, mouthing at his jaw.

"Yeah," Kurt breathes, eyes falling shut on their own accord. Blaine is far too good at that, he thinks distractedly as the tanned boy worships his skin. "Yeah, let's do this."

"Okay," Blaine grins, continuing to remove Kurt's clothes, chucking them over his shoulder. The shorter boy is so lucky Kurt was wearing the issued school uniform; had that been one of his designer pieces Kurt would have been sure to cut a bitch, mind blowing kisses be damned.

"That is no way to treat clothes, hideous or not," Kurt tells the dark-haired tenor anyways, his hands reaching up to clench into Blaine's shirt as Blaine begins to unzip his own slacks, "and we both know that you know that."

"Special circumstances," the Warbler murmurs teasingly against his throat. "Surely even your fashion-conscious self can understand that?"

Kurt chooses to ignore Blaine's words, not willing to acknowledge such heathenish thoughts. There are _no_ circumstances in existence when clothes should ever be mistreated – but he has a feeling that his opinions will not be appreciated much in the moment, and thus remains quiet.

Instead he forces Blaine off and away, quickly hopping down on the floor and pushing his own pants down to the floor, feeling like he needs to get this going if it will happen at all that day. He grins at the hungry expression Blaine produces at the sight – wearing no underwear under his uniform had proven to be a good decision apparently – and turned around, bending over the desk he'd previously been seated on, exposing his supple ass to the other boy.

"Weren't you gonna do something to me, huh?" he questions, smirk still remaining in place when he wiggles his hips, teasing the tenor. He smiles mirthfully at the gasp Blaine gives out, knowing exactly what caught the younger boy's eyes.

"When did you do this?" Blaine asks, grasping his cheeks and pulling them aside, exposing him completely and showing just how stretched he is around the plug lodged in his hole. A finger traces his rim, and Kurt draws in a sharp breath when Blaine gently pulls the plug out ever so slightly before pushing it back in.

"Remember when I asked Wes if I could go to the little boy's room during practice..?" Kurt breathes, fingers curling around the edges of the desk and holding on as Blaine begins to fuck him steadily with the toy. "Unngf."

Behind him Blaine all too happily plunges the plug in and out of him. "You little _minx_," he coos, leaning over Kurt and nipping at his ear. "Couldn't wait 'til we got here, could you? Needed to sneak off and play with this gorgeous little hole, didn't you? Needed something in you, I bet your fingers didn't do, did they?"

"Blaine!" Kurt whines, hips stuttering back as he's fucked with the toy. He's far too close to coming already, and Blaine isn't even fucking him yet.

"Right, right," Blaine chuckles, letting go of the toy and walking away.

"Totally not what I meant Blaine," Kurt complains, looking up at where Blaine is rummaging through their discarded clothes. "What are you even doing? Come on, just fuck me already."

"Unless you want to squirm the entire way back to Dalton later you should let me find the damned lube I brought," Blaine chastises, all the while searching through the pockets in their garments.

"You mean that bottle you hid in your uniform along with the condoms?" Kurt asks cheekily, waving said products in the air where he relaxes on his elbows. "I swiped that the minute I found it in your blazer earlier."

"Minx, I tell you," Blaine laughs, returning to Kurt and stealing a series of hot kisses before grabbing the bottle and condom back. "Such a devious – hot – little minx."

"Just determined to have you inside me," Kurt counters, hips tilting up when he feels hands palming his cheeks. "Just- uh! Come on."

"Minx," Blaine repeats against Kurt's supple cheek, nipping the flesh as he covers and slicks his length up. Jerking his fist up and down his hard cock a few times he pulls the plug out with the other, setting it to the side, quick to stand up and fill his boyfriend up again before Kurt even has the chance to whine about the sudden emptiness.

Instead Kurt groans, dropping down from his elbows so he can focus entirely on how good it feels to have Blaine stretching him.

"Ungf, so good," he moans, shifting his feet so he can brush his body back even further, silently asking Blaine to just start moving already. He can feel the tenor grip his hips as he wriggles around, a low groan meeting his ears along with a few muttered curse words as he feels Blaine begins to draw his hips back again.

"How can you be so tight?" Blaine asks brokenly when he pushes back inside, and with a small grin on his lips Kurt squeezes his muscles around his boyfriend, drawing another set of expletives out of the tanned boy. "Fuck Kurt," Blaine hisses, fingers digging into Kurt's hipbones. "Do you want me to come already?"

"Don't – ah – don't be so ridiculous Blaine," Kurt counters, dragging his hand down and grasping his own length, stroking slowly as Blaine gathers up his pace. It isn't long however before his hand is smacked away and Blaine is jerking him off instead, stroking him far quicker and squeezing him harder than Kurt himself had done. In the end Kurt has to bite his lower lip to keep from screaming out and alerting possible passersby of their incriminating position. It really wouldn't do to have anybody walk in on them at the moment.

"You shouldn't say a thing," Blaine teases when Kurt begins to shake in his efforts to stave off his orgasm for as long as possible. "Not so easy to hold off is it?"

"Uhm..." Kurt gasps when Blaine pistons his hips in, dick pounding straight into his prostate and making his mind go blank. What was Blaine saying again?

"It's okay Kurt," Blaine grunts. "Come on, you can come, it's okay."

And though the words doesn't really process in his brain Kurt _does_ come; warm stripes of cum shooting down onto the wood beneath him, staining it messily. And the orgasm just keeps going, and going, and going, him straining up and flushing hotly as he rides out the amazing waves coursing through him. He bucks back continuously until he finally begins to calm and the extraordinary pleasure turns into painful oversensitivity, resulting in him pushing Blaine away once he's cohesive enough to do so.

"Ah- it's too much," he whines, bracing his forehead momentarily against the cool wood of the desk before he straightens up and turns to his boyfriend.

Blaine is breathing heavily where he stands; his wrapped cock straining heavily against his belly, flushed and quivering in all it's hardness. It has Kurt's mouth watering as he stares.

"We should- we should take care of that for you," he mumbles stupidly, hands straining to reach forward and wrap around the thick length. Yet he doesn't – can't – an idea forming in his head of a far _better_ place where they can take care of Blaine's problem.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine questions when Kurt just keeps on staring.

"Sorry," he mumbles, reaching up to press a swift kiss against Blaine's swollen lips, cupping his jaw. "Come on, help me clean this up," he asks his boyfriend with a teasing pat against his cheek, before turning around and finding some paper towels to clean up his mess with.

"Wha-? Kurt?" Blaine stutters behind him, and Kurt has to muffle his laughter, sure that his boyfriend is standing baffled and confused behind him.

"Hmm? What?" Kurt can help but tease, acting completely oblivious to his boyfriend's... hardship. The smile on his face is apparent anyway, and unable to control his laughter his shoulders begin to shake merrily.

Blaine hugs him from behind, whining softly. "You're mean," he pouts, burrowing down into Kurt's shoulder and mouthing his bare neck.

"Mmm, I know," Kurt grins, reaching back to pat his boyfriend's hip where he's slotted against Kurt. "But seriously, you should get dressed."

"But-"

"We're just going next door," Kurt explains as he wipes the last remains of the cum from Will Shuester's tiny desk. It might not be any kind of revenge for how the teacher has neglected him over the past years, but being fucked over his work space surely made Kurt feel better. And now he's rather keen to 'fix' another injustice he feels admitted to. "The choir room is just next door, and I want you in Rachel's chair when I'll blow you."

He can hear Blaine choke on his breath behind him, followed by the quick rustling of clothes as the tanned boy begins to redress. Chucking the last of his filthy tissues in the waste basket Kurt joins him, pulling his uniform back on – though allowing the shirt to merely hang from his shoulders and not bothering with the tiny buttons.

Before he knows it Blaine has grabbed his hand and dragged him outside, the discarded plug grasped in Blaine's other palm, and he laughs as Blaine takes them the wrong way – trying to lead them into the locked German classroom. Blaine pouts behind him as Kurt's steers him correct, showing him the right room they're headed for, and then guides the young Warbler into the proper seat.

"So this is the famous miss Berry's favorite seat?" Blaine asks, dark eyes trained on Kurt. "Wouldn't suspect anything less than the front seat from your descriptions, really."

"Yes, she's a frustrating little diva," Kurt agrees. "Now shush, and let me do this."

With that Kurt is on his knees, fingers swiftly opening his boyfriend's slacks and pulling his cock back out into the open air. He's happy to notice Blaine have already discarded the condom, and can dive straight in and lick a broad stripe up the straining length.

"Uhh!" Blaine moans, hands scrambling to find something to hold onto. In the end he finds Kurt's shoulder, knowing what will happen if he goes for the countertenor's hair.

Bad things.

Very bad things indeed.

"You taste so good, Blaine," Kurt comments, looking up at the flushed boy. Slowly stroking the length he waits for those dark golden eyes to gaze back at him, mouthing teasingly at the head with a smile when they do. The moan he's awarded is just as delicious as the orgasm he experienced himself not ten minutes earlier.

Eyes closing he sucks the head past his swollen and red-bitten lips, tongue flitting over the slit and gathering the leaking drops of precome before he takes even more in. He adores sucking Blaine like this, loves having him in his mouth, tasting his glorious sweat-salty flavor.

It doesn't take Blaine long at all before he has to warn Kurt of his impending release, but Kurt merely hallows his cheeks and welcomes it, groaning when the somewhat bitter yet wholly addictive fluid hits his palette.

Kurt loves how Blaine floods his mouth when he comes from this, but he loves it even more to look up and be able to watch his boyfriend break his usually confident mask. Loves how he stutters and moans, loves the ridiculous o-shape his mouth makes, loves how Blaine scrunches up his triangular eyebrows.

It's more rewarding than coming himself.

But – that doesn't stop Kurt from being just a little more than half hard when he tucks Blaine back into his own pants, doesn't stop him from grinding down just a little bit when he cuddles himself into his boyfriend's lap.

"Well, that was a nice way to spend an afternoon," Blaine remarks when he gathers his bearings. "What do you think," he asks, nuzzling in against Kurt's collarbone, "do you feel better about how mean they were to you?"

"They weren't really mean," Kurt disagrees, shaking his head slightly, "just ignorant and unjust. But yeah, I feel better about it. Thank you for thinking about this."

"You're most welcome," Blaine purrs, making Kurt chuckle at his ridiculous boyfriend.

* * *

When they decide to leave fifteen minutes later they pass the unusually open doors of the boys locker room, catching sight of a _very_ familiar red and white jacket. And if they linger around for another thirty minutes to take advantage of the presented possibility, well, no one will be any wiser.


End file.
